


Help!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Sappy, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose





	Help!

Help!

By Patt

For Terry

Prompt word was help. 

Word count: 634, not including lyrics. 

 

Jim sat listening to a Beatles tune and thought how perfect it was for him. Today, he definitely needed help. As he listened, he also thought about what was going on with him and Blair. 

 

HELP!

HELP! I NEED SOMEBODY,

HELP! NOT JUST ANYBODY,

HELP! YOU KNOW I NEED SOMEONE, HELP.

 

WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, SO MUCH YOUNGER THAN TODAY,

I NEVER NEEDED ANYBODY'S HELP IN ANY WAY.

BUT NOW THESE DAYS ARE GONE, I'M NOT SO SELF ASSURED,

NOW I FIND I'VE CHANGED MY MIND I'VE OPENED UP THE DOORS.

 

HELP ME IF YOU CAN, I'M FEELING DOWN

AND I DO APPRECIATE YOU BEING AROUND.

HELP ME GET MY FEET BACK ON THE GROUND,

WON'T YOU PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME?

 

AND NOW MY LIFE HAS CHANGED IN OH SO MANY WAYS,

MY INDEPENDENCE SEEMS TO VANISH IN THE HAZE.

BUT EV'RY NOW AND THEN I FEEL SO INSECURE,

I KNOW THAT I JUST NEED YOU LIKE I'VE NEVER DONE BEFORE.

 

HELP ME IF YOU CAN, I'M FEELING DOWN

AND I DO APPRECIATE YOU BEING AROUND.

HELP ME GET MY FEET BACK ON THE GROUND,

WON'T YOU PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME?

 

WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, SO MUCH YOUNGER THAN TODAY,

I NEVER NEEDED ANYBODY'S HELP IN ANY WAY.

BUT NOW THESE DAYS ARE GONE, I'M NOT SO SELF ASSURED,

NOW I FIND I'VE CHANGED MY MIND I'VE OPENED UP THE DOORS.

 

HELP ME IF YOU CAN, I'M FEELING DOWN

AND I DO APPRECIATE YOU BEING ROUND.

HELP ME, GET MY FEET BACK ON THE GROUND,

WON'T YOU PLEASE,

PLEASE HELP ME,

HELP ME,

HELP ME, OH.

 

Jim knew that he had feelings for Blair, but didn’t know how to express them to the major babe magnet from the station. The women flocked around him like birds would around bread crumbs. If he was younger, he wouldn’t be so insecure, but now he was older and wiser and needed to take things slow. He needed to talk to Blair about it. There was no one else to talk to. I mean let’s face it, Simon would have a cow, Rafe would laugh his ass off and Brown would give him a high five and say atta-boy. That left Joel and Conner. He really didn’t think he wanted to discuss this subject with Conner and he knew he didn’t want to talk to Joel about it. He knew Joel would help him, but he was too embarrassed to ask for help from him. No, it had to be Blair. Jim was going to have to swallow his fear and just tackle it head on. 

 

That night when he got home, Blair was cooking dinner and looking oh so domestic, making it even harder to think about him in any other light. 

 

“Hey Jim, how are you doing?”

 

“Doing good, Chief, thanks for asking.”

 

Jim hung up his jacket and his gun and went in to get washed up for dinner. 

 

In the doorway of the bathroom Blair stood and said, “All right, what’s going on? You look like someone kicked your best friend and I’m fine, so I know it’s not that. Tell me what’s wrong. Did something happen with your senses?”

 

“No, my senses are just fine. I have something on my mind and I’ll talk to you when I feel I’m ready, okay?”

 

“Jim, I hope you know you can talk to me about anything.”

 

“I do, Chief. I do…”

 

“Good, then get your butt out here, sit down and tell me what’s wrong.” Blair loved ordering Jim around. Little did he know that Jim actually liked it too. 

 

“Okay, I’m just going to spit it out and get it over with. I’m in love with someone and I need help.” Jim sat down at the table and waited for Blair’s reply instead he saw a hurt look on Blair’s face and saw the man turn away. 

 

“Well, who is it? What do you need help with?”

 

Jim realized he hadn’t done this right because now Blair seemed upset about it being someone else. Could Blair actually have feelings for him? Could he be that lucky?

 

“It’s you.”

 

Blair turned around and smiled at Jim. “In that case, why do you need help?”

 

“Because I didn’t know how you would take it and I’m not as secure as I used to be. Let’s face it, Blair, I’m getting old.”

 

“Old, smold. You’re as young as you feel and if you give me a chance, I’ll show you just how young you can feel.”

 

Jim stood up and pulled Blair into a hug. “I should have known that you would be the one to help me. I heard the Beatles song today and was sad because I didn’t think I had a chance.”

 

“So you appreciate me being around, huh?” Blair teased. 

 

“Yes, I do. I love you, Blair. I might need a little help with a few other things.”

 

“What’s that, Jim?”

 

“Well, it’s been a really long time since I’ve been with a guy, could you help me remember?”

 

“I’m here to help.” Blair stood on his toes and kissed his soon-to-be lover. Oh yeah, this was going to be good. 

 

The end


End file.
